Your doing a Marilyn Monroe pose, blowing a kiss to the camera
by CarlaConnorFic
Summary: What if Tony hadnt have turned up at the hotel that night? *Sexual Content*
1. Chapter 1

_In one of them moods again, as per, hope you like _

"Well they've not had any cancelations, so I'm going to throw you a life line if you want it, if you promise to be a very very good boy and keep yer hands and yer eyes to yourself, then . . . im gonna let you come to bed with me". Liam couldn't believe what he had just heard, was she teasing him again? She couldn't be being serious. All night there had been a sexual tension smack bang right between them, pushing and pulling them two and from, truth was it was taking all of Liam's strength and will to try and ignore it, push it to the back of his mind like he always had to when around the brunette. He frowned a little confused and stunned.  
"Carla if, if your being serious"?  
"Listen I know we've had a drink right". She leaned in towards him, her perfectly draw eyebrow raising slightly as she noted him quiver at her wicked teasing.  
"What kind of ideas?". Liam acted dumb, he couldn't take this any longer if she carried on leading him on he might just have to go out there and git it, his lust for her strong as ever as his eyes scanned her perfectly sculptured face.  
"I wont be held responsible for my action". She continued, not breaking eye contact.  
Fuck he thought, he had to break the stare.  
"What might these actions be"?.  
"One more rule". She was loving every second of this.  
"Tony and Maria must never find out . . . EVER". Her voice low yet serious.  
"That we slept in the same bed and kept our hands to ourselves?".  
"Exactly, they'd never believe us would they?". Her eyes burning with passion as she scanned his face.  
"No the wouldn't".  
"So what dya say?" she asked him, her eyes dropping to his lips, eager to pounce on him, suck on them, have him inside her. They held their stare, no words needed, all feeling evident in the gaze.  
She leant forwards, biting suggestively on her bottom lip.  
"Liam come to bed with me". Her voice below a whisper, the warm breath gracing the edge of Liam's face. He couldn't resist temptation any longer, he could feel his arousal growing beneath his boxers, he reached out his hand, pulling Carla to her feet.  
"I thought you were never gonna ask". He replied, smirking wickedly falling deeper into her Green seductive eyes.  
She turned heading towards the hotel lift at the back of the room, his eyes falling immediately to her bottom half, admiring the way her bum wiggled as she strolled away from him, her black belt sitting comfortably around her waist, complementing her voluptuous curves. For so long he had been longing for this woman, and now he was sure as hell going to make this worthwhile, after all this could be his one and only chance.

He followed behind her, unable to peel his eyes from the outstanding figure, grinning as she shot round to face him, holding her hands behind her back and resting on the lift doors. A couple of inches between them yet to Liam it felt like miles. He was mesmerised with her wicked look, her perfectly styled black hair that hung over one shoulder and that fitted grey dress that screamed Goddess. He felt his breath hitch as she leaned forwards a little, allowing her tongue t brush his ear lobe.  
"Liam Barrington Connor, I want you to make me feel alive". The tip of her nose trailed across his cheekbone as she pulled away from him, her eyes boring into his soul. He opened his eyes, speechless before her. Quickly he tugged her back, pulling her towards him, closing the space, she grinned against his lips as she felt his arousal against her hip.  
"Baby". She muttered, drawing her breath out. And as if on que the lift door rolled open and she dragged him inside, pulling him towards her, unable to resist him for another second she forced her lips upon to his, thrashing her lounge around his, tiny mumbles emitting as they both struggled for air, lost within the moment Liam pushed Carla against the lift mirror, aching to release himself within her.


	2. Chapter 2

The silent room was interrupted with the load thudding of the door as Liam hauled Carla's back into the pine wood, his lips hungrily exploring hers, trailing to her jawbone and finally resting, sucking lightly at her collarbone. She craned her neck back allowing him access to her flushed red skin and closed her eyes, allowing herself to moan slightly beneath his delicate, skin dimpling kisses. She could feel his tongue trail lower and lower, stopping just above her bra line and as he brought his head back up from smothering her chest, she looked down, catching the lustful glisten in his eyes.

She could feel his hand grasping her thigh through her tights, his touch alien to her skin yet so familiar. How on earth had it come to this, how had she allowed things to progress this far? She had her fiancée and Liam had his wife. He was her little brother-in-law, irritating, childish Liam Connor yet here they were. She was dragged from her thoughts as she couldn't supress the gasp that passed her lips as she felt him haul her from her feet and lay her beneath him on the double bed in the hotel room. The both of them panting and she let slip a small grin as she watched his eyes scan her petite body head to toe. She reached out and dragged her fingers up his legs, past his trousers and up his back, stopping at his shoulders and pushing his suit jacket from him. She pulled on his tie lightly closing the gap between them her tongue meeting his as they kissed one another slowly.

"Liam". She said, breathless bringing her hand along the side of his face.  
"What are we doing?" She whispered now, almost confused.  
He brought the backs of his fingers to her cheek before slowly caressing her delicate, blushing skin.  
"Were being true Carla, were being true to ourselves am sick of this day in day out, denying us, denying you". It was almost a plead and Carla's heart leapt at his words.  
She pushed up at his chest so she was now sitting looking deep into his eyes, tears accumulating in hers. This was so wrong, but she couldn't do it herself anymore, she couldn't deny or ignore her own feeling much longer, this man before her was her everything and for what seemed a lifetime he had had to be her everything all up in her head. She grabbed the back of his head and forced him towards her, manoeuvring her back up the headboard as she felt him shuffle, his knees resting either side of her outer thighs. She smiled against him and she felt his chest rise and fall against hers and when he began to unzip her dress from the side she thought her heart would pound from underneath her ribcage and right through it.

"Let me". She whispered into his ear as she stood up from beneath him. She dragged the zip slowly down her torso, pouting slightly causing Liam to stir at the sight and as she stepped from the grey dress she bit down on her lip, seductively. Liam's cheeks rushed a red colour, illuminating his pale complexion as she turned her back on him teasingly rolling her top over her head and discarding her tights shortly after. She turned her head and glanced at him from over her shoulder, side smiling as he knelt, unbuttoning his shirt followed by his trousers. Liam stood behind her, stepping from his clothes before moving slowly and resting his chin on her shoulder. Carla could feel his erection against the lower of her back through his boxer shorts as she stood almost exposed in her lacy underwear. She shivered beneath his touch as he allowed the tips of his filngers to flow freely down her back, stopping at her dimples before gliding back up and stopping beneath her bra clasp. She craned her head back causing her ponytail to drop below his shoulder and held her breath deep withing her lungs as she felt him unclasp her bra, dropping it to the floor infront of her feet.  
She closed her eyes as she felt both his hands clasp her naked breast from behind her, his small grunt followed by numerous light kisses up her neck caused her spinal hairs to stand and the lower of her back to arch. She couldn't take it any longer, this passionate burning sensation she felt in the pit of her stomach everytime Liam was present needed igniting, explosive moans she longed to scream, she needed him right now. She took hold of his right hand, guiding it down her toned stomach, allowing it to rest on her pubic bone, her intentions clear, she still had the ability to order him around even without a voice, and as always he obeyed, allowing his hand to slip beneath her underwear and rub lightly across her centre. She drew her plump lips inwards as she inhaled through her nose, embracing his steady, effortless, pleasing strokes, she felt his finger enter her and she allowed another small moan to pass her lips, turning and catching her lips with his.

"So much for keepin are and's to our selves, aye?". He joked his voice low and deep.

She snorted a small laugh, a pleasurable laugh and rocked her hips forwards slightly as his fingers began plunging in and out of her, her mouth agape as she felt herself flush she could no longer take this, she needed to feel him inside of her right now. She turned sharp, aiming for his lips with hers and pushing him backwards this time onto the bed. She kicked her knickers across the room, pulling Liam's boxers down his legs and narrowing her eyes as he sat naked ready. She brought her leg over his thigh, lowering herself onto him slowly, teasing him, teasing herself as she rubbed his thick length on herself before guiding him to her opening and allowing him to enter her. They both grunted as his length penetrated her, slowly thrusting against one another, their lips resting together, breaths hot against one another's cool skin. Liam snaked his hands around the lower of Carlas back, offering support as she circled her hips over him, tightening around him as he pleased her lovingly.

"Car". He called out as he could feel himself pulsating inside her. He rocked his hips with more speed as he felt himself plunge deeper into her tight walls, unable to stop himself he bit into his lower lip as he watched her fling her head back with enjoyment as he fucked her, rubbing her clit. His skin pimpled as he felt himself close to come, thrusting deeper and harder, moans echoing the room. Liam lifted her, slowing his pace down and turned her, laying her back on the bed, he stood above her and withdrew himself from her, prolonging his need to come. She lay breathless and flushed as he sucked hungrily on her collarbone, trailing down her body finally planting a kiss on her bud, he stuck his tongue out and flicked the very end over it, thrashing it around, sucking lightly on her, driving her wild. He knew she herself was close now as she pulled at his head, encouraging pressure onto her pussy, her thighs buckling. He pulled his head away quickly moving to once again enter her, and as she screamed out once more in pleasure he thrust that bit more deeper causing her to lose her breath and all sense of reality for a second as she came, reeling in ecstasy below him, his thrust so deep and hard now, his own panting had become extreme, his eyes caught sight of her breast bouncing and within a second his mind went blank, his eyes tight shut her came inside her, panting, hot and sweaty Liam collapsed onto of her, still inside her he lay a small kiss on her lips and grinned,  
"Now that's what I call keeping my hands to myself".


End file.
